


Aftermath

by Fannibalistic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Post-Finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up in hospital to see Hannibal sitting by his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts), [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts), [Caroblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroblue/gifts).



> Started this one a few weeks ago, the idea and some of the dialogue had been floating around in my head since the s2 finale aired. It's unlike most of my other fics, I guess it's my way of dealing with the events of the finale. 
> 
> It's angsty, but hope you guys like it! :)

Will opened his eyes, almost expecting to see the figure that was sitting next to his bed in the half dark of his hospital room.

"Hello Will."

"Hello doctor Lecter." Will eased himself to a sitting position, wincing as the stitches in his stomach moved with him. "Have you come to finish the job?"

"I've come to see you."

Looking Hannibal in the eyes, Will smiled bitterly. "Maybe you should see the scar you left me with, the constant, visceral reminder of the last time we saw each other."

Hannibal sighed, looking away towards the window at the soft light of dusk as it crept through the blinds. "I was left with no choice Will."

"Is that what you tell yourself? Is that how you justify what you did to me?"

Hannibal turned back to face him. "You lied to me. You made me believe that you had killed Freddie Lounds, that you and I were..." He searched for the words, feeling them drag in his throat, "...more alike than even I first thought. Then I smelled her scent on you. Your skin reeked of deceit and betrayal. It was all a lie."

Something flashed across Will's face, a mixture of guilt and defiance. "You were right, at one point at least I was going to deny you your freedom. But never your life. I would never have hurt you, never would have let a drop of your blood spill. I pointed a gun at you in that very kitchen but I didn't pull the trigger. And not because I couldn't. _Because I didn't want to."_

Hannibal listened silently to every syllable of pain, anger and betrayal, letting Will vent. He knew he owed him that at least.

"I could never define what we had doctor. I've never had a bond like it with anyone, so toxic yet so necessary. Vital even."

"I know Will, I felt it too."

"Every time you touched me, we connected more. _Every time._ When your hands were on my skin I couldn't pull away. I didn't want to. That night in the barn when we found Peter, then when you bathed my hands after I killed Randall Tier. And the night you stabbed me. I didn't flinch, didn't move away. Because I needed it, needed you. And I trusted you, despite everything you'd done." Will shook his head, "We looked each other in the eyes and I thought you were going to..." he trailed off, unsure of exactly what he'd expected, "...but instead you put a knife in my guts. Then you held me in your arms as I bled out, spoke to me so softly as my life ebbed away. How could you do that?" A single tear rolled down his face as Hannibal looked back at him, his own eyes wet with tears yet to be cried.

"Will...."

"I always put you first. Before Jack, before Alana. Even before myself. _I warned you_. I wanted you to _run_. "

"I had no intention of leaving without you. And Abigail."

 _Abigail._ Her name hung in the air like a lead weight, pulling them both down further into the abyss.

"But you did leave, without us."

Hannibal looked away again, and Will closed his eyes, seeing Abigail's face so scared and ghostly pale as Hannibal held the knife to her throat.

"I loved you." He said quietly, opening his eyes again. "I've never loved a man before, not like that. But I loved you."

"And I loved you Will. I still do."

Will laughed mirthlessly. "I don't know if you even have the capacity for love, not like other people do. You express your own twisted version of it. A facsimile of something beautiful."

"It's real and true. My love for you, for Abigail...Alana and even for Jack. "

"If you loved us you wouldn't have hurt us."

"We often hurt the people we love, Will. It's human nature. "

"Humanity doctor?! Humanity isn't something you can just quote, you have to _fee_ l it."

" _I feel_... more love and loss than you deem me capable of. And _everything_ I feel for you Will, is immeasurable and infinite.

Will looked at him, tears stinging his eyes again, wanting to believe every word but unable to put his faith back in the man who had given him so much, only to take it all away again. "You said that you let me see you, and know you. Well I did the same thing. I opened up to you, I gave you a part of me that no one else had ever known." Will's voice cracked, as he tried to even his tone and continue. "And now...I can't get it back. You have it. And I have a piece of you too. You and I doctor, our toxic bond, is trapped somewhere in the ether. You're with me, but not completely. I can't move on, because you're still in my head."

"And you Will, are always in mine."

The dusk grew suddenly darker filling the room with a deep, overwhelming blackness. And then, thousands of miles away, on different continents, Hannibal and Will both woke up from a dream that seemed all too real.

 


End file.
